Angels and Demons
by Angel of Diligence
Summary: Angels and Demons is about Angel and Nomed (demon spelled backwards) This is my first fanfiction! I stink at summaries, sorry. XD Rated M for sex


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever and i hope that you enjoy!**

 **It's about me and my crush! In the story I will** ** _not_** **use our real names for security/privacy reasons. I will be called Angel and he will be called Nomed (demon spelled backwards)**

Angel knew that Nomed had a crush on her. She liked him too, but no one knew. Nomed thought that Angel liked him, because of the way that she acted around him, but he wasn't sure.

One day Nomed got fed up with his feelings and decided to go all out. "Hey, Angel." he said firmly. Angel looked at him. "Yeah, what is it?" she inquired. Nomed lunged for Angel and slammed her against the wall. "Wh-what are you doing Nomed?!" Angel stuttered. "Never mind that." Nomed said with a deep, husky voice. Just him saying that turned Angel on immediately.

Nomed thrust his face into hers granting her a deep passionate kiss. Angel moaned as Nomed explored her mouth with his tongue. Still pushed up against the wall, Nomed slid his one of his hands up her shirt and groped her breast through her lace bra. With the other hand, he held her hands up above her head. She broke the kiss long enough to say "Are we actually doing this?" He replied saying, "Yes, and I think that you will enjoy what I will do next."

As if on que, Nomed ripped Angels shirt and bra of and starts to suck on her nipples. Angel lets out a long loud moan. Nomed smiles to himself and pulls down Angel's skirt. "Oh? You're already wet." he says quizzically. Angel looks away and blushes. Nomed pulls down Angel's matching lace panties and throws them on the ground. He then lets go of her wrists and pulls his own pants down. Angel watches as Nomed takes of his briefs and lets his growing erection spring out.

Nomed then picks angel up and starts to rock his hips. "Ahh" Angel moans. "Just put it in already!" Nomed stops teasing her and shoves his penis into her vagina. "AHHHH!" Angel screams. "IT'S TOO TIGHT!" Nomed just grins and starts pumping harder and faster. Angel moans/screams as he hits her gut. Wanting to pleasure Angel more he then says, "lets go to my house, I have a few toys that I want to try out." Angel nervously says ok as Nomed pulls out of her. They put their clothes back on and walk to his house.

Once they arrived at Nomed's house, Nomed shoves Angel on his bed. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now." he says as he ties her hands to the bed post. Angel is confused but she says nothing. Nomed walks slowly over to his night stand and pulls out a large vibrating dildo. Angel starts to sweat as she thinks of what he might do to her. Nomed crawls on the bed and shushes her as he sticks a finger into her butthole. "Have you ever had anal sex?" he inquires. "No I'm a virgin. Well, _was_ a virgin." she answers back. Nomed raises an eyebrow as he sticks another finger in and starts to scissor her. Angel moans.

After the third and final finger, Nomed shoves the dildo in her butt and turns it on max. Angel moans and groans as the dildo vibrates inside of her. Nomed then crawls on top of angel and shoves gis own penis into her vagina whaen the dildo is still in her butt. Angel screams from all of the stretching out. She soon gets used to it though as Nomed pounds faster and harder using both the dildo and himself.

Nomed soon reaches his climax as he continues to pund Angel harder and harder. "ANGEL I'M GOING TO CUM!" he screams her name as he cums into her. Angel thinks that he is done, but Nomed keep smashing through and after his climax! "Ready for round two?" he says as he continues to pump into her.

"Well... can I have fun with you instead?" Angel asks. Nomed nods and gets out of her. Angel proceeds to "have fun" with Nomed until they both fall fast asleep and have dreams of them having sex with each other again the next day.

 **Hey guys! So I hope that you enjoyed my first fanfiction!**

 **Please leave a comment letting me know how I did! And thank you for reading!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Angel**


End file.
